


Wrong, All Wrong

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Encounters with drugged telepaths go hard on empaths.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Dani is borrowed from B_Radley.

The cast of the skin was wrong. None of the marking were correct. The montrals didn't have the right shape. The lekku didn't fall to the same spot. Every difference was highlighted to Dani as she wrestled with the backlash of an Iktotchi that had nearly overdosed on spice. She struggled to contain the violence leaping up in her soul, fought to choke down the waves of grief at seeing someone so close and yet so far from her beloved.

"Shh," the wrong Togruta soothed, holding her close to keep her safe.

Just as her own huntress would have done.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
